


Home

by Splintered_Star



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud, returning to Hollow Bastion after the end of the first game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Cloud twitched, unsure of why he agreed to come anyway –

"Hey! I found the idiot!" Cid yelled as he opened the library door. "Who wants to smack him first?"

But Yuffie's eyes glowed with something like happy tears and Aeris had that soft happy look he'd almost forgotten and even Leon looked glad to see him –

-and when Aeris lightly whapped him asking, "Will you stay this time?" he couldn't do anything but nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Cid's line makes it for me.


End file.
